Sparkles
by Entei7800
Summary: One of the reasons you don't put an eighteen year old girl with a future professor. Which means one word...DINNER!


**Sparkles**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Short Oneshot**

I felt like sobbing on the pavement like a big, freaking WEENIE.

Why, you ask? Oh, nothing in particular. Just a yellow-haired guy with a cerulean cress over it wanting to battle me in the middle of a suffocating sandstorm. Oh yeah, no biggie, I was just slowly dying. No biggie.

Why did my mom make me go on an adventure, anyways? I just wanted to sleep all morning, but no, my cheerful mother is like, "Hey, Professor Juniper wants you to get a Pokémon! Do you want one?" I should have said no, and slept like a normal sixteen year old would. Instead, I mumbled, "Wha'ever. Want some coffee."

What a mistake.

Colress stood in front of the unmistakable Crustle. His hands were jammed in his neat, ivory-white labcoat. He looked serene. Someone had to be. The other had a railroad spike in her throat, because the creepy man with the remote was expecting a battle. Do you know what adults say with creepy men with remotes? Well, I don't, so if you know, please tell me.

I faced Colress with a Serperior look (Get it? Serperior, superi-nevermind) and pulled out my Darumaka's Dusk Ball. He didn't speak; he was completely mute. He was smirking. How unusual. "Did somebody get their Gym Badge today? 'Cause I did." I tried to sound taunting. Venom dripped from my words, mingling with the dark sarcasm. He just laughed; the quiet noise of pealing bells. "What's so funny?" I demanded, enraged he wasn't taking me seriously. "You wanted a battle, I'm here so what do you want?"

"Oh, Rosa...I only wanted you." Those six words made me more than revolted. I felt like I could hurl. I tried not to throw up on the pavement. But I felt all the heat and blood drain from my face. I whimpered, and couldn't find myself to look anywhere but my feet that were suddenly interesting. I couldn't even meet his azure eyes. I was blushing, hoping this wasn't the beginning of some terrible romantic novel.

He chuckled again, and I mumbled, "Are you proud of yourself?" He just shook his head. "You thought I meant romantically, didn't you? I'm not that silly."

"Interesting word choice. So what did you mean?" I demanded. "I think you just offended me. I don't know how, but you did."

"I have pondered the idea of love. I want to know how it works, where it comes from. I want to take you to dinner to examine love." he looked serene and almost happy. And I was doing a three sixty, about to throw up.

"So what are you saying?"

"I am politely asking if you would like to go to dinner with me. Where to?" Well, aren't you the gentleman, Colress? I still didn't understand. Was this a way of saying he loved me? I certainly didn't feel the same way. He, was like, in his late twenties! And I was barely even twenty! I liked him and all, he's really nice, but I hadn't developed any feelings like I had for Curtis.

"Uh...Do you like _Cafe__ Nimbasa_?" I asked. Now my voice was shaky and nervous.

"Of course." There was an awkward silence. His face scrunched in confusion.

"Are you alright? Are you okay?" Okay, now I guess I was affectionate towards him. I cared for his well-being, but not in a way that actually made me want to love him. I stared at him intently.

"Huh. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. Cafe Nimbasa? I guess we could go there." He clasped his hand in mine, and we went off to Cafe Nimbasa.

* * *

Colress stared past me and at some of the celebrity couples. I saw Christoph and Nancy, Watchy Watchog, and even Cynthia in an area with chandeliers and bright lights. It was bittersweet how they could be so careless, while I was stuck with a peculiar researcher that could end up as a professor.

I picked at my salad. It tasted delightful, but I didn't have the heart to eat the rest.

"Any conclusions yet?"

"I have concluded that you dislike salad." he said, blanching. I rose a skeptical eyebrow, but he tilted his head and stared at me as if _I _was the problem. I frowned.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked in disgust. "If I am, I can leave."

"Leave?" he seemed zoned out, more importantly, distant. He was looking past my shoulder, then at me. "You're an interesting specimen, Rosa. Certainly fun to watch." he added a strident laugh.

"Gee, thanks..." I examined my nails, uninterested in anything that was going on around me. I brought my eyes up and stared at the jumping candle. So I wasn't exactly exultant, but I had no reason to be. "Gosh, I'm 'interesting.' That one's new."

"Ah...New?" he was in a _daze _now. I was freaked out. Actually, 'freaked out' doesn't cover it. Let's go with 'dumbstruck.' "Rosa, I have come to more than one conclusion. I think that I am infatuated."

"In...fat...uate...d." I sounded it out carefully. "What the hell does that mean? It sounds like a fat guy regurgitating something."

Colress laughed again. "Nevermind." his cheeks turned a shade of Rose (get that one? Rosa? R-nevermind.) The way he looked at me made me shuffle in my seat. Not even Curtis looked at me that way, with such emotion surging in his eyes. Nothing could compare. I felt myself leaning in to look him in the eyes.

"Colress...What do you think about love so far?" I asked, not feeling like myself anymore. I was in my own little world, saying things off the top of my head.

"It is...a feeling." his face was close to mine. I could smell his minty breath. "It is a feeling that you get when you feel safe. A state of mind where nothing else matters but you and the selective person. Love is a promise. A promise of sincerity, safety, and gratitude."

"Does it sum up...to this?" I pressed my lips against his. The intelligent part of me said, _He's way older than you! Stop it! _The dumbass part of my brain was going, _ygsyukjfhsuygavd yummy..._

I listened to the dumbass part of me, 'cause I'm just 'silly' that way. I felt Colress's gentle hand caress my cheek. He was delivering a dominating, passionate kiss. Needless to say, I was enjoying every bit, savoring each second. I was honestly depressed when he pulled away.

"Yes." Colress finally concluded. I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes what?"

"That is love."

**_*Okay, let's start with PetSmart. I go there, like, every day, and have these weird daydreams. Now this shall be in my daydream collection._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
